


Don't Forget

by Hiyochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, angel grace, implied bottom!dean, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiyochi/pseuds/Hiyochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean always bosses Cas around but sometimes Dean forgets just how strong Castiel is. Sometimes he needs a little reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget

Dean always bossed Castiel around, telling him what he needed done, help, information, using Castiel to his bidding. The one thing sometimes that Dean overlooks is that Castiel is an angel. Stronger than he knows. Now he wouldn't forget.

"C-Cas...P-Please. Pl-Ah!" Dean was held to the bed by a strong force and he felt  _everything._

His cock was rubbed and his hole teased which his nipples were played with. He felt like a million hands were on him but nothing was on him. His arms were above his head, his hair sweaty from all the endless teasing, a flush of pleasure, and swollen lips. He was stripped down in a blink of and eye and on the bed in the next before this endless game of teasing began.

Castiel was sitting at the foot of the bed in his own chair, calmly sitting. He got to see all of Dean's body reactions, hear all those beautiful sounds that fell from his lips, and just feel their connection.

Castiel flicked his wrist and Dean screamed before it became a sob as he arched off the bed and panted. Castiel knew Dean's body, ever curve, edge, and line. He knew. He knew where Dean was sensitive, what would make him scream his name and what will make him black out in pleasure. He was pushing the borders between the two.

Dean was panting roughly, his voice becoming hoarse. Every time he would get close to his orgasm, Castiel would stop. At first he was just angry but now he dwindled down to begging. It was just too much.

A burst of pleasure ran up Dean's spine again and he felt everything again. His prostate was being mercilessly used and his cock being jerked off fast and rough, just how he likes it, his nipples were tugged and pulled, just bringing him to the brink over and over again.

"P-Please...please." Dean sobbed, he half drooled on himself and it was mixed with some tears. " _Castiel._.." he said desperately.

Castiel was by his side in the moment, brushing his hair and hushing him softly. Dean sobbed slightly, not able to keep up how he got there so fast but he leaned into the touch, craved it. He needed.

"I'll take care of you Dean...I always do." Castiel murmured.

Dean made desperate sounds in the back of his throat and Castiel hushed him before pulling Dean up gently and kissing him sweetly. Dean opened his mouth and let Castiel take the control and taste him before he moaned into Castiel's mouth at feeling everything pick back up. He grabbed onto Castiel's arms, hoping that he wasn't going to stop this time.

Castiel broke the kiss and gently kissed Dean's eyelid and forehead. "I won't stop Dean...not this time." he said softly before pressing every sensitive area of Dean's at once and Dean bowed off the bed and screamed before he blacked out.

When Dean woke up, he was cleaned and clothed again with his head on Castiel's lap who was gently stroking his hair.

"C-Cas..." Dean croaked, his voice nearly gone.

"Shh Dean. Just rest." Castiel told him.

Dean grabbed his arm, looking at him with a vulnerable look and desperation. Castiel met his look sadly and nodded. "I won't talk of this. I promise." he said, continuing to brush Dean's hair.

Dean just nodded slightly, he was too tired to move away, too tired to question what this was, too relaxed and comfortable to tell Cas to leave. He closed his eyes and he felt a small kiss on his temple.

Dean might boss Cas around, but it was because Castiel let him, but sometimes, Dean needs a reminder that Castiel can hold him down effortlessly.


End file.
